


Стыдно

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clone Wars, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: При взгляде на Оби-Вана становится жарко. Жарко и почему-то... стыдно.





	Стыдно

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн где-то в те 10 лет клонических войн, что в каноне опущены

При взгляде на Оби-Вана становится жарко. Жарко и почему-то... стыдно.

Оби-Ван был в плену. Давно. Долго. Мучительно. Энакин знает об этом, и ему кажется, что фантомное ощущение боли будет преследовать его ещё долгие месяцы, если не годы.

Они не виделись так давно, что, веди Энакин календарь, считай он дни разлуки, то давно бы перешёл на восьмидесятый лист. Хотя он, конечно, преувеличивает.

Стыд разливается волной и затыкает рот. Губы ощущаются как нечто неродное, лишнее — тяжелое. Энакину это не нравится, но Энакин поделать ничего не может. Только смотрит глупо на Оби-Вана и надеется, что тот все понимает.

Энакин хочет в это верить. Отчаянно и сильно. Потому что он не мог его спасти. Он не мог за ним прилететь, хотя, видит Сила, — он пытался. Он хотел, рвался безбашенно к Оби-Вану, не понимая, как тот ещё может выносить все это. Через связь пытки отдавались нереальной болью. В действительности они, должно быть, ощущались как сам ад.

Энакин пытался. Энакин сбегал, угонял шаттлы, прятался на кораблях контрабандистов. Энакин знал, куда нужно идти, и это было его главной ошибкой.

Он вычислил местонахождение Оби-Вана ещё в самом начале. Догадался, сопоставив несколько звездных карт и выслушав наблюдения агентов с улиц. Он сказал Совету, назвал им координаты. Поделился с ними всеми предположениями, что у него были.

И в ответ получил назначение на миссию в абсолютно другом конце галактики. 

Энакин даже не злился — отголоски пыток Оби-Вана выматывали с невиданной силой. Он медитировал, сбрасывая напряжение в Силу, отвлекался на миссии и задачи, которые Совет, будто с катушек слетевший, ставил перед ним в огромном количестве. Наверное, при желании он мог даже выбирать, за какую кучу ошибок, допущенных Советом ранее, ему стоит приняться сейчас. Да только выбора никакого не было — все они были отвратительно далеко от Оби-Вана.

Энакин скучал по нему. Скучал так сильно, что выть хотелось. Сила бунтовала внутри, бесилась, требуя выхода, и рвалась туда, где сейчас было плохо одному из самых дорогих Энакину людей во всей чертовой вселенной. Энакин думал о маме и о том, как не успел к ней. Он боялся, что с Оби-Ваном будет так же. Что он не успеет. Что его снова никто не послушает.

Его не послушали.

Но успели.

И вот Оби-Ван стоит перед ним. Живой. Настоящий. Из плоти и крови. И больше всего на свете Энакин хочет прижаться к нему. Обнять. Почувствовать под пальцами тепло его кожи, сжать в ладонях его запястья. Коснуться желанных губ. Целовать его до потери сознания и пока щеки не натрет до крови, до саднящих ссадин его борода, ставшая длиннее за время плена. Но как бы сильно ни хотелось — нельзя. Оби-Ван не поймёт. Энакина тянуло и тянет к Оби-Вану так, как не должно, но вот за это ему как раз совершенно не стыдно — что он может сделать? Не он ведь выбирал, в кого ему влюбляться, правда?

Оби-Ван бы так не сказал. Оби-Ван оттолкнет или зачитает лекцию о морали. Оби-Ван... 

Оби-Ван выглядит уставшим, осунувшимся, но в целом — с ним все в порядке. И Энакину даже интересно, чем же его так сильно пытали, до такой боли, что поднимала его посреди ночи, просто отдаваясь в их связи, не оставив при этом ни следа. Если только они не были скрыты плотными тканями туники.

Но это Энакин узнает позже.

Пока что — ему стыдно.

Настолько, что он даже боится подойти к Оби-Вану.

Тот понимающе хмыкает и подходит сам. Он идёт медленно, немного хромает, но движения не даются ему тяжело — и это уже прогресс.

— Что, даже не поздороваешься? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, замирая настолько близко, что Энакин чувствует запах пыли от его туники. И крови.

— Здравствуйте, Учитель, — послушно говорит Энакин. Стыд шевелит губами за него, толкает слова на язык, заставляя складывать их в предложения и целые фразы. И вместе с тем — душит где-то глубоко внутри. Зудит там, где не достать и не коснуться.

Это раздражает и убивает Энакина.

— И тебе здравствуй, Энакин.

Разговор не клеится. В обычное время Энакин бы задал какой-нибудь глупый вопрос, отпустил бы неуместную шуточку, и обстановка стала бы уютнее в сотню раз. Сейчас ситуация совершенно не та. Энакин вообще уже жалеет, что пошёл встречать шаттл Оби-Вана в ангар, а не дождался его в покоях Учителя.

Хотя так, наверное, было бы даже хуже — малодушно сбежать от встречи, которая не случилась раньше только по его, Энакина, вине. Он не старался достаточно, не был настойчивее, не был умнее и хитрее — и вот они где. Оби-Ван ранен и измотан, а Энакин захлебывается собственным стыдом.

— Мне проводить вас в ваши покои? — несмело спрашивает Энакин. Ему хочется быть рядом с Оби-Ваном, но хочется ли этого самому Оби-Вану.

— Буду благодарен. А то я, видишь ли, не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Энакин кивает и медленно движется за Оби-Ваном. В ангаре никто не обращает на них особого внимания. Дроиды заняты проверкой состояния прибывшего шаттла. Джедаи, освободившие Оби-Вана, давно уже ушли. Оставались только они двое, и все потому, что Энакину — стыдно.

От осознания становится ещё хуже.

Но от размышлений отвлекает мягкое прикосновение к пальцам. Энакин поднимает испуганный взгляд и смотрит на Оби-Вана, готовый объяснять все что угодно, даже рождение вселенной.

— Спасибо, — тихо и искренне произносит Оби-Ван. 

— За что? — Энакин даже не притворяется. Он правда не понимает, что же он сделал или делает, что заслуживает благодарности.

— За то, что ты не терял надежду, — спокойно поясняет Оби-Ван. — Я знаю, что ты хотел спасти меня сам. Мне рассказали, как ты угнал шаттл.

Пару секунд назад Энакин думал, что хуже-то особо не будет. Но Оби-Ван улыбается доброй улыбкой, таящей упрек и гордость одновременно, и Энакина топит новая волна стыда.

Видит Сила, настолько стыдно ему ещё никогда не было. Даже неловкие комплименты Падме казались детским лепетом по сравнению с этим позором.

— Я польщен, что ты не утратил веру в моё спасение.

— Я не мог иначе, Учитель. Вы же сами учили, что стоит всегда надеяться на лучшее, — произносит Энакин.

А на губах горчит невысказанное: во что я ещё буду верить, если рядом не будет даже вас? зачем мне орден и криффова галактика, если я не смогу вас спасти?

Зачем мне все, если я потеряю единственного, кого люблю так сильно?

Оби-Ван улыбается и снова касается его руки. Мимолетно сжимает пальцы в благодарном жесте и продолжает идти к своим покоям. 

Энакину бы спросить его про медотсек. Ему бы узнать, не нужна ли Оби-Вану медицинская помощь. Но пальцы горят, все ещё помня чужое прикосновение. А вместе с ними внутри горит стыд.

Пусть Оби-Ван выжил, пусть его спасли — Энакин рад этому едва ли не сильнее, чем радовался своему освобождению от рабства, — Энакин никак ему не помог. Он опоздал, он не справился. 

Как Оби-Ван сможет доверять ему после такого провала?

— Слишком громко думаешь, — неожиданно замечает Оби-Ван. — Нужно будет попрактиковаться в щитах. А то твои мысли слышно, уверен, не только в стенах Храма.

Оби-Ван оборачивается и легко ухмыляется.

Энакин смотрит в ответ. И при взгляде на Оби-Вана становится стыдно. И почему-то... жарко.


End file.
